Portraits Biologiques
by Phloeme
Summary: Naruto vu par l'oeil d'une biologiste, "spécialisée" en écologie. Fiches des personnages en drabbles.
1. Introduction

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Bêta:** Norellenilia.

**Note**: - Ce n'est qu'une petite introduction des fiches biologiques.  
- nombre de mots: 100

* * *

_Portraits Biologiques._

Il y a dans un pays lointain et fort mystérieux tout un écosystème étrange. Le Professeur Phloème n'a pas hésité à affronter les dangers, parcourir des kilomètres (et se perdre plus d'une fois) pour faire des découvertes scientifiques de premier ordre. Un endroit en particulier a attiré son attention à cause de la richesse de sa faune. Cet endroit c'est _Konoha _! Découvrez au fil de ses notes, les espèces qui vivent dans la forêt de ce pays enchanteur qui promet mille et une merveilles au détour d'une branche. Elle a essayé de rendre le quotidien de ces extraordinaires animaux.


	2. Iruka sensei

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Bêta:** Norellenilia.

**Note**: - On commence avec Iruka. ^^  
- nombre de mots: 100

* * *

_Irukanum professoris_

L'_Irukanum professoris_, ou plus communément appelé Iruka-sensei, est un animal important pour l'écosystème de Konoha. En effet, il dirige ce qu'on appelle une _classe_. Une classe est un groupe assez important d'espèces au stade enfant, dirigé par un adulte alpha. Plusieurs classes forment une _école_. Dans ces groupes, les enfants apprennent à survivre dans l'écosystème, à chasser, à communiquer entre eux... Ainsi, l'_Irukanum professoris _garde les jeunes et leur enseigne tout ce qu'ils doivent savoir, pendant que les adultes partent chasser. Les adultes lui font confiance malgré la différence d'espèce et la jeunesse très souvent turbulente de l'_Irukanum professoris_.


	3. Sasuke décalé

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Bêta:** Norellenilia.

**Note**: - Et on continue avec Sasuke. ^^  
- nombre de mots: 201 ^^"

* * *

_Sasuketum decalis_

Le _Sasuketum decalis,_ ou Sasuke décalé, est une espèce rare à Konoha. Enfant, rien ne le distingue des autres, à part, peut-être, un début d'aptitude à avoir des bonnes notes à l'école. Cependant durant la période de transition entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte, le _Sasuketum decalis_ a tendance à être extrêmement violent et à vouloir tuer tous les êtres qui l'ont un jour aidé. S'il réussit à survivre au attaque de ses congénères quand il arrive à l'âge adulte, il prend alors une attitude très différente. Alors que les autres espèces deviennent sérieuses et partent à la chasse, le _Sasuketum decalis_, passe son temps _à faire la fête._ Cela consiste à boire des mixtures contenant plus ou moins un fort taux d'alcool et à faire des parades nuptiales sur des sons que produisent d'ingénieux assemblages de matériaux que l'on tape, gratte ou pince. Pendant cette période, le _Sasuketum decalis_ peut aussi absorber des produits qui sont pourtant toxiques. Généralement, il meurt d'une trop grande consommation de ces produits. A noter que le _Sasuketum decalis_, malgré une espérance de vie fort courte, faire, au cours de sa vie, plusieurs mues et il est très solitaire, malgré les assauts répétés du _Sakuratum forcis. _


	4. Naruto excité

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Bêta:** Norellenilia.

**Note**: - On continue avec Naruto. ^^  
- nombre de mots: 200 (euh... oups. ^^")

* * *

_Narutum excitatis_

Le _Narutum exitatis_ (ou Naruto excité), cousin du _Narutum cretinus_ (crétin de Naruto) est une espèce facétieuse mais aussi très bagarreuse. On a pu observer sa très grande résistance à la douleur et sa capacité à le guérir très rapidement. Capacités très utiles car le _Narutum exitatis _ passe son temps à courir après le _Sasuketum decalicus_ et le _Sakuratum forcis_, le premier pour l'aider dans sa période transitoire et le second pour la reproduction, malgré les risques encourus dans les deux cas. Si c'était un humain, on dirait qu'il souffre du syndrome du héros. En effet, le _Narutum excitatis_ est constamment en train d'aider les espèces en difficulté en dépit des risques. C'est pourquoi le _Irukanum professoris_ et le _Kakashitum superprofessoris_ le surveillent de très près. Mais seule une espèce qui ne vient que très rarement à Konoha, et jamais seule, est capable de le calmer un peu. Cette espèce est le _Gaaratum psychopathus_. Malgré tout ça, le _Narutum excitatis_ est amené à devenir un guide pour cet écosystème. Et il est très apprécié des autres animaux. Il se nourrit principalement avec des _nouilles._ C'est une alimentation très riche, ce qui peut expliquer pourquoi le _Narutum excitatis_ est si énergique.


	5. forte Sakura

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Bêta:** Norellenilia.

**Note**: - On continue avec Sakura ^^  
- nombre de mots: 100

* * *

_Sakuratum forcis_

Le _Sakuratum forcis_, ou forte Sakura, est peu commun. Courant après le _Sasuketum decalicus_, tout en repoussant le _Narutum excitatis_, il n'arrive jamais à trouver vraiment son bonheur. D'humeur très volatile, il lui arrive de changer subitement d'avis et de se rabattre sur le _Narutum excitatis_. Malgré sa silhouette fine et son air fragile, le _Sakuratum forcis _est extrêmement fort et n'hésite pas à donner des coups à son prédateur ou partenaire. Il sait aussi utiliser différents poisons. Cependant, les autres espèces viennent le voir quand ils sont blessés. Le _Sakuratum forcis_ est très méticuleux dans tout ce qu'il fait.


	6. maître Kakashi

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Bêta:** Norellenilia.

**Note**: - Aujourd'hui c'est samedi et au tour de Kakashi. ^^  
- nombre de mots: 100 (avec 666 caractères. MOUAHAHAHAHAH !)

* * *

_Kakashitum superprofessoris_

Le _Kakashitum superprofessoris_, ou maître Kakashi, a tendance à s'occuper des jeunes _Sakuratum forcis_, _Narutum excitatis_, _Sasuketum decalicus_. Et plus particulièrement de ce dernier quand il est dans sa période difficile. Le _Kakashitum superprofessoris_ apprend beaucoup des autres espèces. Ainsi, lors de la chasse, si une espèce utilise une nouvelle méthode, le _Kakashitum superprofessoris_ ne va pas pouvoir s'empêcher de l'apprendre. Mais comme son nom l'indique, il l'enseigne aussi aux plus jeunes. Malgré le mystère qu'il l'entoure, il a un rôle très important dans cet écosystème. Et si les autres le lui demandent, il peut les guider vers d'autres ressources.


	7. Shikamaru le flemmard

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Bêta:** Norellenilia.

**Note**: - C'est au tour de Shikamaru  
- nombre de mots: 100

* * *

_Shikamarum flemmardis_

Le _Shikamarum flemmardis_, ou Shikamaru le flemmard, a de nombreux points communs avec le Paresseux. En effet, il ne fait les choses qu'à reculons, comme la chasse, les tâches quotidiennes, etc, et préfère de très loin s'allonger et regarder les nuages. Cependant, il fait preuve d'une grande intelligence et peut trouver de très bonnes stratégies de chasse. Mais à cause de sa flemmardise, il préfère donner ses idées à d'autres qui feront le travail, comme le _Narutum excitatis_. Le tout crée un esprit de coopération. Le_ Shikamarum flemmardis_ est un être inoffensif que vous pouvez approcher et nourrir sans problème.


	8. Choji glouton

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Bêta:** Norellenilia.

**Note**: - Aujourd'hui, c'est samedi. C'est donc au tour de Choji.^^  
- nombre de mots: 100

* * *

_Chojitum glutonis_

Le _Chojitum glutonis_, ou Choji glouton, est une espèce totalement inoffensive, à une condition : ne **jamais** lui prendre de la nourriture. C'est une espèce particulièrement gloutonne, qui mange de tout, tout le temps. Mais si vous lui chapardez des vivres, même si c'était les vôtres à l'origine, alors le _Chojitum glutonis_ sortira ses griffes acérées. Et sous ses airs de grosse peluche, un seul _Chojitum glutonis_ peut venir à bout d'un éléphant. Mais si, au contraire, vous lui donnez de la nourriture, il sera capable de vous suivre au bout du monde et de vous protéger contre vos ennemis.


	9. Ino plantophile

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Bêta:** Norellenilia.

**Notes**: - Aujourd'hui, c'est Ino qui se prête au jeu.^^  
- nombre de mots: 100  
- Pardon du retard. ^^"

* * *

_Inotum plantis_

L'_Inotum plantis_ est une espèce proche des plantes. Elle les protège et les utilise aussi bien pour soigner les petits bobos et autres problèmes de digestion que pour empoisonner ses proies ou ses prédateurs. L'Ino plantophile utilise aussi une attaque très vicieuse : avec son regard, il est capable de vous obliger à faire tout ce qu'il veut. Et cela marche aussi bien sur les humains que sur les autres espèces de l'écosystème. Mais l'_Inotum plantis_ est aussi une espèce très coquette, capable de passer des heures devant un plan d'eau pour rajuster le sens de ses magnifiques poils blonds.


	10. Pain

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Bêta:** Norellenilia.

**Note**: - Aujourd'hui, on début l'Akatsuki! \o/  
- Encore désolée pour le retard. ^^"  
- nombre de mots: 100

* * *

_Painum akatsukis_

Le _Painum akatsukis_, ou Pain, ou tu-vas-voir-tu-vas-mourir-mais-avant-je-vais-te-parler-pendant-très-longtemps, est un super-prédateur. Il est en fait une des deux espèces dominantes des super-prédateurs. On peut observer sur le _Painum akatsukis_ des protubérances en corne qui traversent son corps de part et d'autre. Cependant, les endroits précis changent d'un individu à l'autre sans que l'on sache pourquoi. On peut aussi admirer sa formidable capacité à communiquer quand il se trouve devant un _Narutum excitatis,_ et son silence devant ses autres proies. Un conseil : si vous le voyez, fuyez !


	11. Konan

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Bêta:** Norellenilia.

**Note**: - Suite de l'Akatsuki  
- Décidément, le retard est une nouvelle habitude. Toutes mes excuses! Pour me faire pardonner, une petite fic voit le jour : _Quelques essais plus tard_.  
- nombre de mots: 100

* * *

_Konanum papietis_

Le _Konanum papietis_, ou Konaaaaaaaaaaaaan !, est comme le poisson pilote d'un requin : il ne s'éloigne jamais du _Painum akatsukis_. Le _Konanum papietis_ l'aide dans ses œuvres, mais séparez-le de son protecteur, et le _Konanum papietis_ deviendra pour vous un très gros problème. En effet, nonobstant la symbiose qui les relie, le _Konanum papietis_ est extrêmement fort et peut attendre patiemment son heure pour sa vengeance. Très intelligent, il peut, quand il est acculé, se donner la mort, du moment que ça a une chance de vous emporter vous aussi. Malgré sa gentillesse, fuyez devant lui pour votre vie.


	12. Tobi abruti

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Bêta:** Norellenilia.

**Note**: - Suite de l'Akatsuki avec Tobi. \o/ Et on n'oublie pas: Tobi is a good boy!  
- Je ne suis pas en retard! \o/ Par contre, durant les deux trois mois qui vont suivre, la parution va être un peu aléatoire. Je m'en excuse d'avance, mais je ne sais pas si je vais souvent avoir internet  
- nombre de mots: 100

* * *

_Tobitum akatsukis_

Le _Tobitum akatsukis_, ou Tobi abruti, est l'autre espèce dominante des super-prédateurs. Cet être est impitoyable et fait preuve d'une fourberie extrême. Que l'on soit son ami ou son ennemi, il peut montrer tour à tour un visage d'ange maladroit, que certains de mes collègues féminins n'hésitent pas à qualifier de mignon, ou un visage de démon qui peut vous abattre à n'importe quel moment. Surtout, devant lui, fuyez à tout prix. Même le _Painum akatsukis_ ne fait pas le poids devant lui. Contrairement au _Konanum papietis_ qui peut être doux et clément, le _Tobitum akatsukis_ sera sans aucune pitié.


	13. Itachi

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Bêta:** Norellenilia.

**Note**: - Encore l'Akatsuki avec Itachi. (depuis le temps qu'on me le demande. XD)  
- Vous êtes chanceux, il y a un chapitre. Mais les ennuies vont bientôt commencer, sauf si une amie veut bien me prêter sa connection quelques temps. ^^"  
- nombre de mots: 100

* * *

_Itachitum akatsukis_

Cousin du _Sasuketum decalis_, l'_Itachitum akatsukis_, ou Itachi, est une espèce mortelle. Il arrive à hypnotiser sa proie avant de la tuer à petit feu. Surtout, ne vous fiez pas à son air triste et mélancolique. Mais il peut être tout feu tout flamme avec d'autres espèces, tel que le _Kisamum poissonis_. Cependant, cela tire plus vers une coopération entre prédateurs. Et quand l'_Itachitum akatsukis_ et le _Kisamum poissonis_ s'associent, rien ne leur résiste. Il a également des relations ambigües avec le _Sasuketum decalis_. En effet, parfois il joue avec, parfois ils se battent à mort. C'est un super-prédateur, fuyez !


	14. Kisame

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Bêta:** Norellenilia.

**Note**: - Mais que vois-je ? Un mirage ? Non, un chapitre ! Alors? Qui sont gâté ? (part mettre sa camisole de force et suit de gentils hommes en blanc.)  
-Après Itachi, Kisame. Avouez que vous l'attendiez. ^^  
- nombre de mots: 100

* * *

_Kisamum poissonis_

Le _Kisamum poissonis_, ou Kisame, est une espèce aussi bien terrestre que marine. Ainsi, quand le _Kisamum poissonis_ n'est pas dans l'eau, il se trouve dans Konoha. Proche des requins, il n'y a que l'_Itachitum akatsukis _qui n'a pas peur de lui. Très fort et féroce, il est bien entendu recommandé de fuir devant lui. Mais le _Narutum excitatis_ est le seul à vouloir l'affronter, malgré son instinct de conservation qui lui crie de courir. Le _Kisamum poissonis_ reste très souvent à terre, préférant aller dans l'eau uniquement pour se nourrir, chasser les intrus de son territoire et se battre.


	15. Kakuzu

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Bêta:** Norellenilia.

**Note**: -Au tour de Kakuzu. Mais qui sera le prochain?  
- nombre de mots: 137

* * *

_Kakuzum avaris_

Le _Kakuzum avaris_, ou Kakuzu, est une espèce qui fut longtemps utilisée pour garder les champs de blé, de radis et d'oseille. Mais son utilisation fut finalement abandonnée devant sa trop grande agressivité envers les voleurs ou contre les paysans eux-même. Il est reconnaissable grâce aux changement de couleurs de son pelage qui fait penser à l'observateur que le _Kakuzum avaris_ a des cicatrices. Il est relativement inoffensif, mais il ne faut surtout pas l'approcher quand il a, ou que vous avez, du blé, des radis ou de l'oseille. On ne sait pas encore pourquoi il voue à ces trois plantes une telle adoration, mais il peut se montrer cruel si vous ne respectez pas ces règles simples. Par conséquent, on le retrouve souvent près des champs où ils poussent, pour le plus quand malheur des paysans.


	16. Hidan

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Bêta:** Norellenilia.

**Note**: -Au tour de Hidan. Mais qui sera le prochain?  
- nombre de mots: 110

* * *

_Hidanum spiritus_

L'_Hidanum spiritus_, ou Hidan, est une espèce extrêmement dangereuse. En effet, il ne semble pas ressentir la douleur. Super-prédateur, il attaque sa proie en prélevant un peu de son sang pour l'ingurgiter, tel un vampire, puis devient fou de fureur et de violence. À ce moment-là, plus rien ne peut l'arrêter à part un _Shikamarum flemmardis_. L'_Hidanum spiritus_ semble cependant inséparable du _Kakuzum avaris_ malgré les nombreuses bagarres qu'on peut voir éclater lorsque les deux espèces sont réunies. Ses écailles peuvent facilement changer de couleur tel un caméléon. De couleur chair, ils peuvent prendre des teintes noirs avec des taches blanches qui rappellent étrangement le contour de son squelette.


	17. Sasori pantin

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Bêta:** Norellenilia.

**Note**: - Et maintenant, voici... (roulement de tambours) Pinocchio! Euh... Je veux dire, Sasori. ^^"  
- nombre de mots: 105

* * *

_Sasorium pantonis_

Le _Sasorium pantonis_, ou Sasori pantin, doit son nom à sa fourrure atypique qui donne l'impression que ses jointures sont des jointures de pantin. Mais ne vous attendrissez pas sur son air de peluche, il est redoutable. Il utilise d'ailleurs beaucoup le poison pour attaquer. Il est sans pitié. Il présente une sorte de sens artistique. En effet, quand il ne torture pas ses proies, il semble passer son temps à tailler, grâce à ses griffes, des statuettes qu'il garde précieusement. Et qu'importe l'animal qui tente de le lui prendre, il risque sa vie. Le _Sasorium pantis_ est souvent en compétition avec le _Deidaratum explosatis_.


	18. Deidara

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Bêta:** Norellenilia.

**Note**: - Et voici Deidara. Attention à la poterie...  
- nombre de mots: 105

* * *

_Deidaratum explosatis_

Le _Deidaratum explosatis_, ou Deidara, est une espèce de très petite taille. Très adroit de ses membres, un _Deidaratum explosatis_ est capable de réunir et utiliser des produits qu'il trouve dans son environnement pour faire des explosions. Souvent, il fait exploser des statuettes d'un _Sasorium pantonis_, mais les deux espèces peuvent s'unir contre les _Sakuratum forcis_ et les _Narutum exitatis_. De part son maniement des explosifs, il est très dangereux de s'approcher à cinquante mètres de lui, voire plus. Un _Deidaratum explosatis_ acculé n'hésitera pas à se faire exploser s'il peut avoir son adversaire avec lui. Il a acquis, ainsi, une très grande résistance physique.


	19. Zetsu plante

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Bêta:** Norellenilia.

**Note**: - Non, je ne vous ai pas oublié. La preuve, voici Zetsu, l'homme plante! Bonne lecture  
- nombre de mots: 126

* * *

_Zetsum plantis_

Le _Zetsum plantis_, ou Zetsu plante, est un animal qui vit en symbiose avec une plante carnivore. Charognard à la base, il lui arrive quand même de chasser quand les cadavres commencent à se faire rares. Le _Zetsum plantis_ est unique en son genre car c'est le seul être vivant qui vit en symbiose avec une espèce d'un autre règne d'aussi grande taille. De par son côté animal, le _Zetsum plantis_ peut se déplacer, et grâce à son côté végétal, il peut parasiter d'autres plantes ou faire de la photosynthèse. Il est assez facile d'en faire une bouture. Il suffit de prendre un peu de la partie plante qui est attachée à une partie animal, et la mettre dans un pot de terreau frais et humide.


	20. Orochimaru

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Bêta:** Norellenilia.

**Note**: - AHAH! On est encore samedi quand je poste! Je suis donc à l'heure pour vous livrer Orochimaru!  
- nombre de mots: 129

* * *

_Orochimarum serpentis_

L'_Orochimarum serpentis_, ou Orochimaru, est une espèce très étrange. En effet, même s'il est un super prédateur, il étudie le corps des autres espèces avant de les manger. Et parfois, lorsque deux _Orochimarum serpentis_ se croisent, le plus fort étudie le plus faible après un combat à mort. Seuls les serpents échappent à ce sort, et donc ils travaillent en étroite collaboration : quand un _Orochimarum serpentis_ ne peut, par ses propres moyens, capturer une proie, les serpents l'aident, entre autre, grâce à leur venin. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas rare qu'un _Kabutum traitris_ vienne se rajouter dans l'association. Mais en général, son contact avec l'_Orochimarum serpentis_ provoque la mort de ce dernier. Tout comme le _Sasuketum decalis_ ou les serpents, l'_Orochimarum serpentis_ fait plusieurs mues au cours de sa vie.


	21. Ermite pervers

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Bêta:** Norellenilia.

**Note**: - Aujourd'hui c'est samedi, et c'est un nouveau portrait qui débarque ce matin. Et en bonus, vous avez même une couverture. N'êtes-vous pas gâté ? ^^  
- nombre de mots: 129

* * *

_Jirayatum pervertis_

Le _Jirayatum pervertis_, ou ermite pervers, est une espèce dont les individus sont des solitaires. D'une très grande résistance physique, un _Jirayatum pervertis_ passe sa vie à courir après une _Tsunadum gamblis_ (ou Tsunade joueuse) qui, pourtant, le rejette d'une manière extrêmement violente. Il arrive aussi qu'un _Jirayatum pervertis_ prenne sous son aile un petit _Narutum exitatis_ pour le former à l'art de la séduction. Les rencontres entre un _Painum akatsukis_ et un _Jirayatum pervertis _ont toujours été très dangereuses pour ce dernier. En effet le _Konanum papietis _se tient à distance durant ces rencontres, ce qui laisse penser au _Jirayatum pervertis_ qu'il peut aider à son tour le _Painum akatsukis_. Cependant, l'ermite pervers le fait d'une manière tellement maladroite que le _Painum akatsukis_, excédé, finit par le tuer.


	22. Gaara psychopathe

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Bêta:** Norellenilia.

**Note**: - Et voici celui qu'on me réclame depuis presque le début : Gaara! \o/  
- nombre de mots: 150  
- Oui, bon, je sais, je suis encore en retard... Désolée. Mais j'ai une excuse... y avait dans jeux dans la rue. ^^" Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

_Gaaratum psychopathus_

Le _Gaaratum psychopathus_ doit son nom à une courte période de sa vie. En effet, le jeune _Gaaratum psychopathus_ tue tous les animaux qu'il rencontre, sans distinction d'espèce. Ainsi, soit ils s'entretuent, soit les Gaara psychopathes tuent les autres espèces de leur écosystème d'origine. À cause de ce comportement, ils sont très peu nombreux à arriver à l'âge adulte et surtout mature. Chez différentes espèces, c'est la période nuptiale qui est magnifique à voir. Chez le _Gaaratum psychopathus _c'est le passage à l'âge adulte. Le ou les membres de _Gaaratum psychopathus_ qui vont devenir adultes quittent leur écosystème désertique d'origine pour aller à Konoha avec les trois seules espèces capable de survivre en leur présence. Là-bas, ils rencontrent le _Narutum excitatis _qui les aident à trouver leur voie. Ne faisant pas vraiment partie de l'écosystème de Konoha, on a peu d'information sur le _Gaaratum psychopathus_ et de ses espèces compagnes.


	23. Tsuna oups

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Bêta:** Norellenilia.

**Note**: - Et c'est au tour de Tsunade...  
- nombre de mots: 10

* * *

Je suis au regret de vous annoncer la suspension de votre professeur Phloème pour congé maladie. Il lui est préconisé de prendre beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup, de repos. En effet, suite à une surcharge de travail, le professeur voyait en chacun de nous des espèces animales différentes. Par conséquent, elle ne pourra pas assurer le cours avec le professeur Hatake sur "Comment survivre dans la nature sans provision". Et votre examen en ninjutsu médical est, du coup, reporté au 2 juin. Pour plus de précisions, Dr Haruno Sakura sera à votre entière disposition.

Je vous souhaite une agréable journée.

Koichi Tsunade.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini. Merci à vous tous de m'avoir suivi. ^^ Comme vous pouvez le constater par la date de l'examen, je ne devais pas dépasser mes propres examens de juin, mais se fut un plaisir d'écrire. Un petit mot Pr Phloème?

- hdflyuiestyfmqsihd!

Oui, bon, je crois qu'elle va vraiment partir avec les hommes en blouse blanche. ^^"


End file.
